Various types of stoves have been proposed for outdoor cooking and some of these have been units that can be folded into collapsed form to provide a relatively small package that can be easily transported from place to place. Such units are disclosed in my copending applications, Ser. No. 296,879, Ser. No. 378,111 and Ser. No. 440,984, and each of these stoves have certain desirable features. The stove of the present invention provides a structure that can be folded to a compact collapsed, easily portable form, or can be erected to form a stove that provides a maximum of cooking and food warming space in a sheltered enclosure. A flange along each end of a grill lends support to the side plates when the stove is erected for cooking.